Where Are You Pikachu?
by pikaace
Summary: When Pikachu sees the rare Pokemon Lucario, her friends don't believe her thinking he is only a myth. To prove she is telling the truth, Pikachu runs away to find Lucario, but runs into more trouble than she bargained for, for her and her friends.
1. What Pikachu Saw

Chapter 1

Pikachu ran around the meadow. It had just stopped raining, and fog surrounded the meadow. Pikachu loved to run around the fog in the wet grass. She turned around to see if she still was close the Mansion where she and her comrades the Smash bros lived. The Smash bros were a group of gifted fighters who fought others for contests and tournaments. Pikachu was a member of that group. Pikachu's moves and abilities were pretty good compared to the Smash bros if she used them right. But the Smash bros played another role other than fighting. They helped protect the world from the dreaded Shadow Brawlers; Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario. They would do anything to bring the world to darkness and to destroy anyone who got in their way, which included the Smash bros.

She ran up a small hill, when she felt something stir. Her senses were on alert. Through the fog she saw a faint figure. She lowered herself down into the grass and slowly crawled up towards it. Soon, she was close enough to see the figure almost clearly. Her senses told her it was a Pokémon. It was blue and black, stood on two legs, and had the head of a dog. She took one more step for a closer look, but the Pokémon tensed up. Pikachu froze. There was a slight gust of wind and the Pokémon vanished. Pikachu got to her feet. Had she just imagined it? No. She was sure of it. She had seen the mythical Pokémon, Lucario.

Pikachu ran back to the Mansion. She ran into the library and pulled out a large book on Pokémon Myths and Legends. She flipped through the pages until she found a picture of Lucario. It looked exactly like the Pokémon she saw in the field. Lucario was a rare Pokémon that was said to have lived a long time ago. They each had the gift to control their aura. Years later they say that they all had died out. But Pikachu had seen one! She had to tell her friends. Pikachu closed the book and ran to the parlor. The Smash bros were there like they usually were.

"Guys! You'll never believe what I just saw outside!" Pikachu cried out as she ran into the room.

"What did you see?" asked Link.

"Calm down Pikachu!" said Princess Zelda.

Pikachu took a deep breath. "Okay. I was out in the field running around in the fog. I ran up a hill and I'm sure that I saw a Lucario." She said.

"The mythical Pokémon Lucario?" Ness said.

"Are you sure you didn't see something else?" Lucas asked.

"No! I'm sure of it! I saw one just now!" Pikachu said.

"What exactly did you see Pikachu?" Marth asked.

"Well, it was blue and black and I'm pretty sure it had a head like a dog. Just like Lucario." Pikachu said.

"You're pretty sure? That doesn't sound like you really saw one." Pit pointed out.

"Besides, if it was so foggy out there how could you really know if you just caught a glimpse of it?" Red asked.

Pikachu hesitated. "I just know. I did see him alright?" Pikachu said.

The room was quiet for a minute. Then Ike spoke up. "I think you were just seeing things Pikachu. Lucario is just a myth after all."

"He's right. There's no point in arguing about a legend that we know doesn't even exist." Samus said.

All the other Smash Bros seemed to agree. Pikachu couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But-" Pikachu tried to protest, but Zelda held up her hand. "That's enough Pikachu."

She walked out of the parlor. She didn't look troubled, but inside she was seething with anger and sadness at the same time. That night as Pikachu lay in her bed, she stayed awake thinking about what the Smash Bros had said. She couldn't have been imagining things, her instincts were completely clear when she sensed a Pokémon in the meadow. If only she could somehow prove to them that she saw Lucario. Pikachu lay in her bed for a while thinking things over until she came to a final decision. She would not be satisfied until she could prove that she was telling the truth about what she saw. She was going to find Lucario, tonight. 


	2. Run Away

Chapter 2

Pikachu crept silently around the Mansion gathering food and other supplies that she needed for her long trip. She had decided that she would travel all day and follow her instincts to see if they would lead her to Lucario. She put all of her things into a small bag that she draped across her shoulder. As a finishing touch, she tied a pink scarf around her neck. She crept back into her room. She took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to her friends.

My fellow Smash Bros,  
>I have been thinking about what you said, about Lucario being a myth and all. So I have decided to go and find Lucario and prove that he is real. Please don't worry about me. I know that with all the time I have spent perfecting my skills and abilities with you all, that I can easily overcome any obstacle that I might face on my journey. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I know that I will be back. Wish me luck. Who knows where I may end up?<br>Love,  
>Pikachu<p>

Pikachu folded up the note and placed it on her pillow for the Smash bros to find in the morning. Without another word she slipped silently out the window. With incredible agility, she jumped down from the Mansion and ran across the meadow. When she ran up the small hill where she saw Lucario she turned and took one last look at the Mansion. Pikachu nodded, and continued to run knowing that this was her first step into her long journey.

The next morning at the Mansion, Pikachu didn't come down for breakfast.

"Is Pikachu still asleep? She's usually the first one awake." Peach said.

"I'll go get her." Toon Link said.

He got up from the large table and ran up the stairs. When he got to the door he knocked. There was no answer. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

"Hello?" he called softly. No response. Toon Link walked into the empty room and looked around.

"Pikachu?" he called. No answer. He kept looking until something caught his eye. He walked over to her bed to find a folded piece of paper on her pillow. He picked it up and opened it. It was a note, and it was in Pikachu's handwriting. He slowly read the note. When he'd finished his eyes were wide with surprise. He then noticed her window was open. Could it really be true? He thought in horror. Clutching the note, Toon Link ran down the stairs and back into the dining room. Everyone noticed that Toon Link seemed to be in shock.

"What's wrong Toon Link?" Mario asked.

"P-Pikachu...she...she's gone." He said slowly.

Everyone froze. "What?" Link cried.

"Listen to this." Toon Link read the note aloud. When he had finished the room was as quiet as a cold winter night.

"Pikachu." Kirby said softly.

"I didn't think she would take anything this far." Zelda said.

"We have to find her." Link said.

Samus nodded. "She doesn't know what she's getting herself into, she may be in trouble."

Mario agreed. "Meta Knight. Is the Halberd ready to take flight?" he asked.

"I just need a bit to get the engine warmed up. We may be flying for a while." Meta Knight explained.

"It's settled then. As soon as were ready we'll go and find Pikachu." Captain Falcon confirmed. So the Smash Bros started to gather everything they would need to start their search for their lost friend.


	3. The Power of the Aura

Chapter 3

Pikachu sat down under a tree to rest. She had been running nearly all night long so she needed a break. She guessed that the Smash Bros had found her note by now. She wondered how worried they were. After a short break Pikachu got up and began to run. She followed her instincts and ran where they told her to. She felt that she could trust her senses to safely lead her to Lucario. She would run all day, taking short breaks to drink out of a nearby river or to eat food she had brought or berries and fruit she found on bushes or trees.

When night fell she would curl up and go to sleep, but wake up early the next morning and keep running. After what seemed like days of running through forests, crossing large rivers, and hiking over rough terrains Pikachu found herself standing at the base of a tall ice mountain.

Her instincts told her that she had to get to the top of that mountain. As she advanced toward the mountain she felt something stir inside her as if something was calling out to the mountain. The closer she got to the mountain, the stronger the feeling became. Soon she reached the bottom of the mountain and began her long climb.

As she climbed higher the ground slowly became snow and ice. It was quite slippery which made it harder to climb. But Pikachu kept going. By the time she was halfway up the mountain it was nightfall. Soon it was so dark that Pikachu couldn't see a thing. She was beginning to feel scared. She closed her eyes to try to drive away her fear until she felt that strange sensation that she had felt at the base of the mountain. Only this time it was much stronger. She concentrated on what her body was trying to tell her. Seconds later, she saw the path in front of her.

Everything around her was blue. Any physical object was blue while the background was black. Pikachu opened her eyes and everything was normal. It was still too dark to see. Pikachu closed her eyes again and concentrated. It happened again. She could see! Slowly, she took a step forward. She walked down the brightly lit blue pathway that her mind was showing her.

"I don't know what's going on with me, but I may as well put it to good use and climb this mountain." She told herself.

Pikachu broke into a run and followed the mountain path to continue her climb. By the time she was near the top the sun began to rise. Pikachu opened her eyes and watched the sun rise over the horizon. The view was beautiful as the sun slowly rose over the mountains while the ice sparkled in the sunlight. Pikachu stopped to see the beautiful sight.

"Smash bros...I wish you could see this." She thought.

Pikachu got up and kept climbing. Soon she was at the top. Pikachu climbed up the edge of a platform and looked around. The top of the mountain was a large platform of solid ice. In the middle it formed the tip of the mountain. Pikachu squinted at the top of the peak. There she saw a figure. She took a step closer and the figure moved. It did a back flip off the tip and landed on the platform perfectly on its feet. Pikachu stared at the figure. It was just what she saw in the meadow at the Mansion! It was Lucario! She had been right all along!

Lucario then spoke to her. "I sensed you were coming." He said.

"You mean you used the power of the aura?" Pikachu asked softly.

"Yes. I expect that you already know who I am." Lucario said.

"Yes you're Lucario. I'm Pikachu." Pikachu said.

Pikachu saw a small smile on Lucario's face. "Then, Pikachu. How did you know to find me here?" he asked.

"I followed my instincts." Pikachu said simply.

"Ah. But it was more than just that." Lucario said.

Pikachu looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Normal Pokémon instincts only tell them if someone or something is nearby or if something is wrong. A far greater power inside you led you here." Lucario explained.

"Tell me. During the night, did you see your way up the mountain when you closed your eyes?" he asked.

Pikachu let out a small gasp and nodded.

"This was because you are not an ordinary Pokémon. You are a Pokémon that can control the power of the aura." Lucario said.

"What!" Pikachu asked in surprise.

"Very few Pokémon other than Lucario have this ability. I must say, I was surprised when I sensed such a strong aura inside you." Lucario said.

Pikachu couldn't believe what she just heard. All this time she had the power of the aura inside her, and it was strong. Then an idea struck her. She longed to know more about how to use her power. So she spoke up. "Lucario. I had no idea that I had this ability. I had never known until now. But, now that I know, I would like to learn how to use this power. Please. Will you teach me?" Pikachu asked.

Lucario was now surprised. Out of the blue a Pokémon wants to learn about the aura? He couldn't really see himself taking care of this Pokémon as an apprentice. But then again, this Pikachu did follow her aura to find him and even used it in a dire situation. He wondered if this Pokémon could have a promising aura. Lucario walked toward Pikachu and looked at her eyes. They were glittering with determination and bravery. He would like to see just how far she could go.

"Alright." He said finally. "I will train you as my apprentice."

"Really?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes. But the training will be difficult. It may be a while before you have mastered the power of the aura."

Pikachu only smiled. "Thank you. I promise, I won't disappoint you...Master." She said.

Lucario smiled. "In the meantime, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Lucario said. Pikachu nodded. She couldn't believe it! She was now Lucario's apprentice and he would teach her the ways of the aura. Now the smash bros didn't need to worry at all. She knew that if she was with Lucario, she was in good hands.


	4. Training and Trouble

Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, Pikachu spent her days learning and perfecting the power of the aura. Lucario taught her how to see if she was blinded or if it was too dark to see and to close her eyes and look ahead and see what was coming. Soon one day came where Lucario had hung hundreds of small logs onto tree branches. The logs swung down over and over again. Lucario stood in the middle of the swinging logs, blindfolded. Pikachu watched as Lucario dodged each and every one that swung near him without any trouble or hesitation. Eventually, Lucario jumped out of the swarm of logs and took off the blindfold and handed it to Pikachu.

"Now you try. Remember to concentrate and to reach out." He said.

Pikachu nodded and put on the blindfold. Pikachu concentrated and saw the forest in blue. She jumped into the swarm of swinging logs. She ducked and dodged the logs, a little shakily at first. She cleared her mind and allowed her aura to be her eyes and ears. She could see each log coming toward her in the front and could hear the swing of the logs from the back. She steadily dodged the logs as gracefully as Lucario. After a few minutes she heard Lucario say "That's enough."

Pikachu flipped out of the swarm of logs and took off the blindfold.

"Very good. You're a fast learner." Lucario said.

"Thank you master." Pikachu said. The sun was beginning to set.

"It's late. We should head back to the mountain".

Pikachu nodded and they traveled back to the mountain.

Late that night as Pikachu and Lucario slept, Pikachu's ears twitched. Something was coming, and something bad. She sprang to her feet with her senses on alert. She could sense that something big was heading their way. Pikachu closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Her aura took her into the sky not too far from the mountain and saw a large ship with a small ship latched on underneath. The large ship radiated an evil red aura while the smaller ship had a pure blue aura glowing, but very faintly. Pikachu opened her eyes and came back to reality. She couldn't believe it. It was the Shadow ship.

The Shadow ship was originally a floating island called the Island of the Ancients. Pikachu had been prisoner there and used to power the generator before she was rescued by Samus and reunited with the Smash bros in Brawl. But when the island was blown up by a subspace bomb it became a ship. But that wasn't the only thing that frightened Pikachu, it was the small ship latched underneath the Shadow ship. It was the Halberd!

Lucario sensed Pikachu's aura and leapt to his feet. Lucario noticed how scared Pikachu looked and used his own aura to see what Pikachu was seeing. Meanwhile, Pikachu was struggling to understand what was going on. Then she realized that the Smash bros must've been in Halberd looking for her. While they were looking they must've encountered the Shadow ship and been captured. Tears began to come to Pikachu's eyes. Her friends were now in the hands of the Shadow brawlers, all because she had run away. Lucario opened his eyes and noticed Pikachu's face.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Lucario asked "Do you know something about this ship coming our way?"

Pikachu stared at the ground. "I know it all too well." She said.

Pikachu told Lucario about the ship. Lucario listened intently. "What does it have to do with your feeling of sadness? I understand your anger to this ship, but why are you sad as well?" He asked.

Pikachu stared in the direction of the ship. "Did you see the smaller ship latched on underneath the Shadow ship?" Pikachu asked.

Lucario nodded.

"It's the Smash bros' ship." Pikachu said.

"I see. They must have been looking for you." Lucario said.

Pikachu nodded. "We have to help them. If the shadow brawlers destroy them then they will take over the world. Please master. We have to rescue them." Pikachu said.

Lucario looked at the sky. Finally he said. "Very well. We will get aboard the ship when it passes the mountain."

Pikachu's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.

"This will prove if you can master your aura effectively. But helping your friends will be your responsibility." Lucario said.

Pikachu nodded. She was fully confident that she could do it. The two Pokémon waited on the mountain for the ship to pass. As they jumped onboard the ship, Lucario sensed many enemies on board. He hoped that the two of them would be enough.


	5. Journey Through the Shadow Ship

Chapter 5

Pikachu and Lucario crept through the dimly lit hallway. So far no one was here. After a while Pikachu was a bit surprised. When she and Samus were roaming through the ship looking for her power suit, the ship was crawling with Primids, mini R. and lots of other minions. Pikachu and Lucario stopped in the middle of the hallway. They both felt that something was there. Suddenly a red light began flashing and an alarm began to sound. Pikachu and Lucario turned around just in time to see an enormous group of all kinds of Primids. The two Pokémon got into fighting positions.

Primids were no big deal; even a whole group of them were no trouble. Lucario hit one half of them with a Force Palm followed by a Hi Jump Kick and finished with a full power Aura Sphere. Pikachu jumped above the Primids and came down to earth headfirst with an electric headbutt, immediately going into a fully charged electric swirl and finishing with Thunder. The first four rows of Primids were destroyed but more kept coming to take their place. After a while they were both worn out and their damage was high. If they took another hard hit they would turn into trophies for sure and there would be no way to stop the shadow brawlers.

"We can't keep this up much longer." Pikachu said panting hard.

"I know." Lucario said taking deep breaths. "We have to run."

Despite the damage they took off running with the Primids slowly following them. Soon they were out of breath.

"We need to get healed, fast." Pikachu said. But then they spotted two item boxes. They each hit one and two Heart Containers floated out. They quickly touched them and felt the relief of their damage going down. The two Pokémon ran down the hallway. Soon they found a door. They both sensed that a remarkably large group of people were inside.

"See if your friends are in there. I'll see if those Primids have caught up." Lucario said.

Pikachu nodded. Pikachu walked up to the door and it opened. Pikachu walked inside ready to battle if it was a trap. The door closed and it was pitch black. Pikachu felt around to see if there was a light switch on the wall.

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

Pikachu froze. Her instincts said it wasn't an enemy, but she checked her aura just to be sure. It defiantly wasn't an enemy, every being in the room had a pure aura, but then who was it. Pikachu waited and listened.

"Is someone there?" another voice called out.

Pikachu knew those voices. "Marth? Ike? Is that you?" she called.

It was quiet for a minute, and then the voice answered. "Pikachu?"

Just then the door opened and Lucario walked in. He quickly found the switch and the room was brightly lit. Pikachu looked at the room. It was empty except for a large glass wall. She squinted at the glass wall. The Smash bros were inside! Pikachu felt so relieved. They were here and they weren't hurt.

"Guys!" she cried. She began to run toward them. The Smash bros looked up to see the electric mouse running toward them.

"Pikachu! It was you!" Marth cried. Pikachu put her paws on the glass wall separating them and the Smash bros gathered around. They were just as happy to see that she was alright. Then Ness noticed Lucario coming toward them.

"Who's that?" Ness asked. The other Smash bros looked at the tall Pokémon.

Pikachu smiled. "It's Lucario. He-" but an explosion appeared in front of Pikachu and blew her back. She crashed into Lucario and they both fell to the ground.

"What an emotional reunion." A voice said behind them. They looked up to see Ganondorf walking through the doorway, followed by Bowser. "Now we only have to defeat you and the world will be plunged into shadow!"


	6. Fight Against the Shadow Brawlers

Chapter 6

Pikachu and Lucario got to their feet. "Ganondorf and Bowser!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"So these are the Shadow Brawlers." Lucario said.

"You got that right." Bowser growled.

Ganondorf smiled. "Well, a new Pokémon joined the team. What a splendid bonus."

Sparks came from Pikachu's cheeks. "There's no way we'll lose to you!" she said with anger.

By the looks of things it was an even team battle, but Pikachu and Lucario could sense that they were hiding something. Ganondorf and Bowser began to walk towards them.

"Enough talk. Let us begin this match." Ganondorf said.

The four took their positions, ready to fight.

"Begin!" Bowser yelled. And the fight was on. The Smash bros watched from behind the glass wall as the incredible fight took place. Pikachu hit Bowser with a downward electric headbutt. Bowser got up as Pikachu was readying her Skull Bash. Pikachu propelled forward, but Bowser was ready and shot flames from his mouth stopping the Skull Bash and burning Pikachu. Bowser grabbed Pikachu and used a down throw, slamming her to the ground and following with a full body slam. Pikachu flew up and landed on the ground hard. Lucario used a small aura sphere causing Ganondorf to jump up to avoid it. Lucario followed him into the air and landed a Hi Jump Kick. Ganondorf quickly recovered and punched Lucario, sending him to the ground. Ganondorf landed first while Lucario prepared to land. Lucario landed, but looked up just in time to see Ganondorf landing a full power shadow punch onto Lucario. Lucario flew into the air, slammed against the wall and landed next to Pikachu. Ganondorf and Bowser laughed at how weak their opponents were. Pikachu and Lucario got to their feet.

"They're a lot more skilled than the last time we met." Pikachu said.

"Don't worry. As long as there are no obstacles we still have a chance." Lucario said.

Ganondorf smiled. "If its obstacles you want, then you'll get one."

Bowser stomped his foot and the lights turned off. It was now pitch black.

"I had Wario create night vision goggles for us just for this occasion. Plus the glass wall holding your friends will allow them to see your demise." Ganondorf said.

The Smash bros couldn't believe it. How were Pikachu and Lucario going to fight what they couldn't see? But Pikachu and Lucario smiled. Ganondorf and Bowser didn't know it, but they had just given them an advantage. As long as their aura was with them, they could easily win now.

They heard Ganondorf and Bowser's footsteps running toward them. The two Pokémon split into two directions. Bowser followed Pikachu while Ganondorf followed Lucario. Lucario and Pikachu both quickly stopped and closed their eyes. They allowed their aura to be their sight from all around them. Lucario's saw Ganondorf running toward him from behind. He did a back flip just in time and delivered a Force Palm on Ganondorf's back. Ganondorf fell to his knees, stunned. How did Lucario know that he was behind him? Lucario then landed a Low Kick and continued delivering attacks. Meanwhile Pikachu narrowly dodged Bowser's shell attack. She landed behind Bowser and nailed him with Shock Wave. Then, using her tail she flipped Bowser into the air and followed with an electric swirl. Bowser landed near the wall. Pikachu jumped in front of him and delivered series of her Fury Attack with her head.

As the fight raged on, the Smash bros couldn't believe what they were seeing. They couldn't figure out how Pikachu and Lucario were attacking and winning in a dark room with their eyes closed. Soon, Ganondorf and Bowser were worn out, but they weren't defeated. Pikachu and Lucario looked at each other.

"Let's finish this shall we?" Pikachu said slyly.

"I'll be glad to." Lucario agreed.

Lucario gathered all his power. "Now, watch the power of the aura!" He cried.

He jumped into the air and released his final smash: Aura Storm. He raised his hands above his head where a massive blue energy formed. The energy released a large beam of aura, zapping Ganondorf and Bowser with incredible power. Soon, it stopped and Lucario landed.

"Alright, my turn!" Pikachu cried.

Pikachu charged all her electricity, jumped into the air and began to somersault over and over again, faster and faster. Soon she was surrounded by electricity and she released her final smash. The electricity surrounding her body discharged, creating a large orb of electricity: Volt Tackle. The attack flew towards Ganondorf and Bowser and slammed into them full blast. The two shadow brawlers went flying as Pikachu's Volt Tackle disappeared and her somersaulting came to a stop. Pikachu landed as Ganondorf and Bowser began to glow a golden color as they flew through the air. They landed as trophies. Ganondorf and Bowser were defeated. The lights turned back on and Pikachu and Lucario opened their eyes. Pikachu made sure Ganondorf and Bowser were really defeated while Lucario walked toward the glass wall. Lucario powered up his Aura Sphere and released it. It easily smashed the wall. The Smash bros were free.


	7. Home at Last

Chapter 7

Pikachu didn't say a word as she was squeezed by her friends. How long had it been since she had run away? Weeks? Months? It didn't matter, as long as everyone was alright. Tears of joy came to Pikachu's eyes.

"We were so worried about you." Link said.

"We're all so glad you're safe." Samus said.

"I missed you guys." Pikachu said nuzzling them.

Eventually they all turned to Lucario.

"You were right about Lucario. We're sorry for not believing you." Zelda said.

Pikachu nodded "I'm sorry for running away. I'll never do it again, I promise."

Pikachu told them about how she found Lucario and how he taught her about the power of the aura, which was how they were able to win the battle. After a while, they managed to free the Halberd and fly down to the base of the mountain. Lucario exited the ship and started toward the ice mountain.

"Wait, Lucario." Pikachu said.

Lucario turned to see Pikachu coming toward him. "Yes?" He asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me. And, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Lucario asked.

"Well, would you like to come with us?" Pikachu asked.

Lucario looked confused. "What do you mean?" Lucario asked.

"I mean, would you like to become a smash bro." she said. "You're very strong as a fighter and everyone else would love to have you as a new friend and comrade. So, what do you say?" Pikachu asked.

Lucario stared into Pikachu's glimmering eyes. He stared at the mountain and then at the Halberd. After a long silence he said. "Yes. I accept." A big smile came to Pikachu's face. The two of them walked onto the Halberd, and they headed home.

It was nightfall by the time they returned to the Mansion. Pikachu had never felt so happy to be home. When they got inside they gave Lucario a quick tour of the Mansion and showed him to his room (which was right next to Pikachu's room.) Eventually, everyone was asleep. A few minutes past midnight, Pikachu heard a noise. She opened her eyes and looked out the window. She saw Lucario walking through the field. Pikachu sensed that his aura was quivering, meaning that something was bothering him.

Pikachu couldn't blame him, she felt the exact same way when she first joined the smash bros. Pikachu jumped out her window, landed, and began to follow Lucario. She found him sitting on a small hill and staring at the full moon, shining over the field. Pikachu walked up beside him.

"Can't sleep?" Pikachu asked.

Lucario shook his head. "I feel such a strange aura here. Different than from what I'm used to." He said.

Pikachu sat down beside him. "I know how you feel. I remember when I first joined the smash bros, it felt so weird."

Lucario looked at Pikachu then continued to stare at the moon. "How did your friends meet you?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Pikachu answered but Lucario only smiled. "Tell me." He said simply.

"Well, it was a long time ago but I remember like it was yesterday. I used to live in a forest far away from here with a tribe of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. Back then the Smash bros were very small. The only members were Mario, Link, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Samus, Yoshi, Fox, Luigi, and Ness. They were traveling around to add more warriors to their group." Pikachu said.

"Go on." Lucario said. And Pikachu began her story.


	8. Tales from the Past Pt 1

Chapter 8

"It was nine years ago on an ordinary day..."

Pikachu walked through the deep lush forest. The sun was shining and everyone in the tribe was going about their normal routines. The Thunder tribe was a very peaceful race of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. The leader of the tribe, Elder Raichu, had taken such good care of everyone for many years. Pikachu was known as one of the most powerful and skilled fighters in the tribe. Pikachu's dream was to become part of the Elite Thunder Force or the ETF. The ETF was a group of Pikachu and Raichu that fought when the tribe was under attack or if someone invaded their territory. The Thunder tribe may have been peaceful, but they were very territorial. Pikachu usually spent her day training or playing with other Pikachu. But late that night, something would cause Pikachu's whole life to change forever.

Late that night, two figures crept through the forest. One was tall and burly and the other was a normal human man. The man chased the burly figure through the forest. They eventually ran toward the Thunder tribe's territory. The burly figure saw this as a perfect opportunity. He jumped on top of the small house where the Thunder tribe stored their food. Quick as a flash the Pikachu standing guard woke up and called for the ETF to report to the food storage. Soon a group of fifteen to twenty Pikachu and Raichu surrounded the storage house and attacked the intruder with thunderbolt. The figure lay on the ground unconscious and the ETF immediately brought him to the prison. The 'prison' as the Thunder tribe called it was a large hollow tree covered with thin vines.

The Thunder tribe usually didn't keep prisoners if they were Pokémon or any other creature. But since a human was the culprit, they weren't taking any chances. The tribe was once betrayed and attacked by humans once a long time ago. Many innocent members of the tribe were either captured or killed. Ever since then, the Thunder tribe has never trusted humans. A meeting was called the next morning and all the tribe members were called to attend. A large crowd gathered in front of the prison. The council of honorable Raichu's as well as Elder Raichu stood on one of the large roots of the tree in front of the crowd. Pikachu stood among the crowd wondering what was going on. Elder Raichu raised his paw for silence.

"My children." He said loudly. "Last night, our territory was invaded. It was not merely by accident, it was an attempt to raid our storage and supplies."

Everyone gasped and began to talk amongst each other.

"Fortunately, the intruder was captured by the Elite Thunder Force" Elder Raichu continued. "I know we don't keep prisoners, but this time we had no choice. Bring out the prisoner!" Elder Raichu called.

The prison guards brought out the prisoner; he was bound by a Pikachu using Thunder Wave. Everyone was shocked to see that it was a human. It had been a long time since their tribe had an encounter with a human. He had light brown hair with a tinge of blonde, wore a long green hat on his head that looked like a wind sock, and wore a green tunic with brown gloves, brown boots and wielded a sword.

"This human was found near the storage house with his weapon drawn. If he had stayed free the whole night I'm sure half the tribe would have been killed." Elder Raichu stated.

The prisoner tried to say something, but he was immediately hit with a Thundershock by a Pichu.

"This human shall be imprisoned for his actions. Take him away" Elder Raichu ordered.

The guards led the prisoner away and all the members of the tribe went back to their daily duties. But Pikachu stood there. That prisoner didn't need to say anything in his defense; she could see everything in his eyes. Though no one believed it, Pikachu also could see the good in others, and she could see that the prisoner had a pure heart. But Pikachu needed to know more about what happened.

The next day, Pikachu went to the storage house. She sniffed around until she picked up the prisoners scent. The prisoner had defiantly been here. She kept sniffing until she smelled a trace of someone who had an evil black heart. Pikachu then realized everything. The prisoner must have been giving chase to this evil being and chased him here. The evil one must have known how territorial the tribe was and how they felt about humans. So the evil figure ran off while the ETF caught the wrong human. As Pikachu sat in her room as the sun set she began to wonder what she would do. She decided that she was going to have to get the prisoner's side of the story before she could say anything about this. But she would have to do it tonight; Pikachu remembered what she had learned about when the tribe imprisoned a human. They would lock him up and leave him without food or water for days. Pikachu waited until it was dark, then she gathered supplies and snuck off toward the prison.


	9. Tales from the Past Pt 2

Chapter 9

Pikachu stood at the base of the great tree where the prisoner was. Pikachu began to climb the thin vines toward a hole in the tree. She knew perfectly well that if she was caught she would be in big trouble, but she kept going without hesitation. When she reached the window she looked into the prison.

It was dark, except where the prisoner lay where a large patch of moonlight shone through another window. The prisoner was pale from lack of energy and his wrists and ankles were bound tightly with vines. When a human got weak from no food or water for about two or three days, there would be no way to escape. Pikachu quietly climbed down into the prison. When she was a few feet from the ground she jumped the rest of the way. The prisoner heard the small thump she gave off when she landed. He opened his eyes, sat up and looked around.

"Who's there?" he said quietly.

Pikachu began to walk toward him until she was visible in the moonlight. He looked at the small Pokémon.

"What do you want?" he asked frowning.

Pikachu walked back into the darkness and came back rolling two red apples toward him with her head.

"Go on. You must need these." Pikachu said softly.

The prisoner frowned. "How do you expect me to take them?" He asked coldly.

Pikachu smiled, jumped behind him and began gnawing on the vines that bound him. He pulled his wrists free and Pikachu walked back and nudged the food toward him.

"You need your strength." She said smiling.

The man just stared at the small mouse.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said finally. "My name is Pikachu. What's yours?" She asked.

The boy hesitated, and then he said. "My name is Link."

Pikachu nodded. Finally Link asked. "Why?"

Pikachu looked confused. "Huh?"

"Why are you helping me?" Link asked.

"Because you weren't trying to steal from us;" Pikachu said calmly. "There was another that you were chasing wasn't there?" Pikachu asked.

Link nodded. He was surprised that this creature knew so much. "Yes. I was chasing a man called Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf?" Pikachu asked.

"He is our enemy. His goal is plunge the world into darkness and rule over us." Link explained.

Pikachu frowned. "I knew I sensed that someone evil had come."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"I have the ability to see who has a pure heart or an evil heart. When our elder brought you out to the tribe, I could tell that your heart was pure by looking into your eyes. When I investigated the storage house and found that someone with an evil heart had come I knew that I had to help you and hear what really happened." Pikachu explained.

Link was quiet. "I'll tell what happened." He said.

Pikachu listened intently to Link's story. A while after he finished, the moon was beginning to go down. Morning was coming. Pikachu looked over her shoulder at the window.

"I have to go. It will be morning soon. But I'll be back." She said.

Pikachu began to walk toward the window.

"What if someone finds out what you're doing? You'll get in trouble." Link said.

Pikachu only smiled. "I know I'm taking a risk, but it doesn't bother me as long I'm doing it to help a friend." She said.

Link was quiet for a minute. "You consider me a friend?" he asked.

Pikachu nodded. "Of course, even though we just met, I can tell that you're a good person, and a good friend." Pikachu jumped up onto the window and climbed down.


	10. Forever Friends and Comrades

Chapter 10

For the next few days, Pikachu began visiting Link to bring him food and water. The two became quite close after a while. But one day, while Pikachu was walking around, the alarm went off. All of the tribe began to run for cover. Pikachu then heard a guard cry out.

"Humans! Humans are attacking the tribe!"

Pikachu watched as the ETF was called to prepare for battle. Pikachu had a feeling this had to do with Link. Pikachu followed the ETF to where the humans had shown up. Pikachu ran up a tree to look. Eight warriors stood ready to fight. Four were human while the others were creatures. One of the humans was short wearing a red hat and blue overalls and had a moustache. Another was tall and wore red and orange armor and had a laser gun on his right hand. The third human looked much like the first one but wearing green instead of red. The last human was a child wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt, blue shorts and a red baseball cap. As for the four creatures, one was round and pink; the other looked like a green dinosaur. One was a giant gorilla wearing a red necktie with the letters DK printed in yellow. The last creature looked almost like a human, but it was a fox walking on two legs and holding a gun.

Pikachu could sense a pure heart in all of them. It felt just like what she sensed when she first met Link. Pikachu knew what she had to do, but it was going to be risky. The eight warriors readied themselves and charged toward the forest. The two groups were just about to clash when Pikachu ran between them and held up her paws.

"STOP!" she screamed.

Everyone stopped to stare at the small mouse. Pikachu turned to the eight warriors. "We aren't your enemies! And you aren't ours either!" she said.

The eight warriors stared at the small mouse. Was she trying to negotiate with them? "You're here to search for your friend, Link aren't you." She said.

The warriors flinched. The human child spoke up. "How do you know about him?" he asked.

Pikachu took a deep breath. "Because...I have been visiting him." She confessed.

All of the Thunder tribe gasped in shock.

"He is here and he is alive. He was imprisoned because he was accused of stealing from us." Pikachu continued. "We are very territorial and my tribe had a terrible encounter with human's long ago which is why your friend was immediately imprisoned without being questioned. But I could tell he was innocent. Even though no one believes it, I have the ability to sense the heart in every living being. Your friend's heart was pure and full of kindness and courage much like yours." Pikachu explained. "Please do not attack and we will not attack you. I can take you to your friend so you can take him back to where he belongs. Please believe me." She said.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for an answer. The eight warriors didn't know what to do. Could they trust this Pikachu? Finally, the human with the red hat stepped forward and knelt down so he was at Pikachu's eye level.

"I choose to believe you. Take us to Link." He said.

Pikachu smiled and nodded. "Follow me." She said and ran off.

The warriors followed Pikachu until they reached the great tree where Link was being held.

"This is where we keep our prisoners. Your friend is inside." Pikachu said. "I will go get him out of there." Pikachu said as she disappeared through the small entrance.

Pikachu ran up to Link who was asleep. The vines had been retied around his wrists and ankles. Pikachu ran up and began gnawing the vines around his wrists. Link felt his wrists becoming loose and looked to see Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're getting you out of here; your friends have come to take you back." Pikachu said as she pulled the rest of the vines off of him.

Link couldn't believe it. "They're here?" he asked.

Pikachu nodded. Link got to his feet slowly. He was still weak from the lack of energy he had left in his body. Pikachu knew the entrance was too small for Link to crawl through, and since Link was too weak to handle his sword, Pikachu would have to blast out of here.

"Stand back." Pikachu said. Pikachu ran to the other side of the tree and began to power up her Skull Bash. She unleashed it at full blast and blasted through the bark of the tree. Link followed Pikachu out of the tree as the eight warriors ran toward them.

"Link, are you alright?" one of them asked.

"I'll be fine Mario." Link answered.

"He's still weak from hunger and thirst. When my tribe takes prisoners they weaken them by starving them until they are helpless. I have been trying to bring food and water to him for a while, but it looks like it wasn't enough." Pikachu explained.

Link and Pikachu explained what had happened the past few days. As soon as the nine warriors were ready to go back the said one last good-bye to Pikachu.

"Thank you for all that you've done for me Pikachu." Link said.

Pikachu smiled. "It was my pleasure. I'm sorry my tribe overreacted when you were imprisoned."

Samus knelt down to Pikachu. "It took a lot of courage to stand up to us to speak the truth and to disobey your tribe to help Link. We were surprised by your actions." She said.

Mario nodded. "We used to not trust your kind, but you've shown us that not all of them are the same."

The nine warriors walked off. Pikachu watched them as they disappeared out of the forest. But Pikachu felt something, like she didn't belong in the Thunder tribe anymore. She didn't think they'd treat her same after what she did, so where could she go?

Pikachu already knew, so that night she ran off from the forest. She took one last look at her tribe, her home, and ran off. She ran through the forest trying to fight back tears. She knew this was for the best. She ran out of the forest and across the large field. She kept running until she saw what looked like a campfire in the distance. She walked toward it and saw the Smash bros gathered around it. Pikachu knew that it was time. She walked toward them. The warriors heard the noise and turned around to see Pikachu in the light of the fire.

"Then, I asked if I could join them on their journey. They were really happy to have me onboard. At that moment, I knew I belonged here with them. It took me a while to get used to it, but look at us now." Pikachu said.

Lucario nodded. "That's a very interesting story. On that day you used your aura to see if they were friends or foes."

Pikachu nodded. "I never knew until now."

They got up and headed back toward the Mansion. Now Lucario knew he would be happy here; surrounded by friends and comrades.


End file.
